La Reine de La Boheme
by Autumn Song Bird
Summary: A broken hearted Christian returns to London before opening night, Satine uses the Duke as a plot to get back to her true love, but will things get nasty? Please read and review it's my first story


La reine de la Boheme  
  
A/N: Hmmm I got this idea over the summer but kind of gave up on it, now I'm going to write it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Satine whimpered, as his voice echoed through the streets, calling out in agony to her, begging and pleading for her to return, praying for her to tell him none of it was real.  
  
Satine! SATINE!" She cringed as they came and pummeled, and pulverized him, throwing his defeated form to the ground, were he passed out. She longed to run to him, but her legs were bound to the spot, and all she could do was watch. A voice behind her rang out and it mocked and laughed cruelly.  
  
" You've done the right thing my dear." Came the annoying nasally voice of the Duke.  
  
She glared at him through her mirror, wanting to lash out, and kill him. But instead she simply sat there perched rigidly at her vanity, clutching to the bench to restrain herself. Oh how good his blood would look smeared on the floor.  
  
" I can give you so much more than he can, you'll be a star. My star, only mine." She shuddered he was so possessive of her. He could take her soul, and take away her freedom, but her love was something he could never take no matter how he tried. Slowly she turned to him, and in an instant she wore her usual façade.  
  
" Your right," She said in her cold diamond voice, the show after all, must go on. " He can give me nothing." "Nothing but love." She thought, as she brushed past the man who had her soul locked up in chains.  
  
Suddenly without thinking of the consequences she was tearing down the corridors, dodging stagehands and cast members weaving in and out of pillars, straight to the door. Out into the streets she ran but the Duke's angry possessive voice resonating through the cold fall air.  
  
" If you leave I will kill him." She skidded to a halt. It was useless, if she went to Christian, she would be handing over his soul to the grim reaper. If only there was a way, a way to tell him she loved him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian threw the last of his few belongings into the suitcase, tears once again threatening to fall. He hastily scribbled a note addressed to Toulouse explaing his departure for London, and giving an address where he could be reached if necessary, picking up his typewriter's case (with typewriter in it) in one hand and suitcase in the other, he headed for the station. He glanced up at the Moulin, feeling his heart break all over again. He took a breath and sang his last plead for her to return to him, but he knew it was in vain.  
  
"That boy, took my love away, he'll regret it someday. But this boy wants you back again." He started walking and shuddered as he thought of what the Duke would do to her when the curtain fell.  
  
" That boy isn't good for you. Though he may want you too, this boy wants you back again." As he continued walking he thought of her, of all those kisses all those glances, all those days and nights, what he would give for just one more day, or night, or kiss, or glance.  
  
"Oh and this boy, would be happy, just to love you, but oh my, that boy wont be happy till he's seen you cry. This boy wouldn't mind the pain, would always feel the same if this boy, and gets you back again."  
  
As his song died on the wind he reached the platform, fell down onto his knees and retched, from the immense pain and depression of losing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Satine sat at her vanity once again. She had made it through the final showing of "Spectacular Spectacular", and was leaving. She didn't know where exactly, but she knew she had to get away. But she wasn't leaving alone and she would do all in her power to see that Christian took her back. She wrapped a coat around her thin form and headed to his garret. Rehearsing what she would say when she got there.  
  
Her spirits crushed as she opened the door. Empty. No trace of the beautiful sweet boy that had once dwelled there. She collapsed on the floor, sobs and convulsions wracking her body. She heard footsteps on the ladder, she spun around half expecting it to be Christian, with that happy go lucky grin on her face. But it was only Toulouse, the dear sweet little dwarf.  
  
" Satine? What ever are you doing here?" He questioned in his signature lisp.  
  
She lifted her gaze to him, exposing the pain in her eyes. " I came to tell him, to tell him that I love him. I love him Toulouse I do. The duke he, he, he was going to kill." But she could not finish. She once again broke down into heart wrenching sobs.  
  
Toulouse hobbled over to her and began rubbing her back. " There, there ma petite reine de la boheme" He whispered.  
  
" Where is he Toulouse?" She sobbed. Toulouse frowned and pulled out from his pocket the note Christian had written four weeks before.  
  
" Toulouse" It read in his messy scrawl. " I'm going back to London for I can't bear to be near these memories, oh why did she do this to me? Why can't I close my eyes and see her beside me when I open them? Good luck with the show you'll do fine. If you need to reach me my address is 88 Bogsley crescent  
  
Christian"  
  
Satine's heart sunk. " What am I going to do Toulouse?" He voice sounded so weak, so different than it's usual tone.  
  
" Go to him Satine. Win him back, prove your love, and never let him go."  
  
Satine nodded and then fled the garret, she had an idea as to how to reach Christian again, but if she wasn't careful things could get messy.  
  
A/N/ Yeah so there it is! The song this boy belongs to the Beatles and was written by John Lennon (of the Beatles incase you don't know) and it's a great song; download it if you don't know it! 


End file.
